New Life
by AnonLion
Summary: Oneshot. Male lions weren't really known for their involvement during births. However, when Simba found Nala by herself in the darkest corner of Pride Rock's den about to deliver their cub, something inside him urged him to stay by her side.


Male lions weren't really known for their involvement during births. Whenever the time came, the mother lioness would find a secluded place for herself where she felt safe and gave birth to her cubs, all on her own. However, when Simba found Nala by herself in the darkest corner of Pride Rock's den about to deliver their cub, something inside him urged him to stay by her side.

Nala had already been mentally prepared to go through that moment on her own, anxious and nervous of something not turning out right with her and Simba's first cub, but when she suddenly felt the warm presence of Simba next to her a sense of enormous relief filled her. She wasn't aware she wanted him to be there so badly. Although the miracle of life was a wonderful experience it was still somewhat scary and nerve-wracking, but having Simba next to her calmed her down.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Simba had whispered into her ear before lying his head atop her back. True to his word he never left Nala's side, and though he didn't dare to speak up he made sure to sooth Nala whenever she needed it. If she seemed to be in pain or growing tired Simba nuzzled the back of her neck and licked her fur to let her know he was still there, supporting her as much as she needed.

When Nala's soft groans turned into strained whimpers Simba pressed his head against her neck and whispered quiet words of encouragement, feeling inwardly distressed for being so powerless to help Nala.

With his eyes kept shut against her fur, Simba immediately sensed when Nala's body suddenly relaxed and shifted. Raising his head Simba gasped quietly and lost his breath upon seeing Nala cleaning a tiny cub between her paws.

Sensing his eyes on her Nala looked back at Simba with a tired smile, moving her paw away so Simba could have a clear view of their newborn cub.

Completely awestruck Simba slowly sat up from his place and walked around Nala to face his cub, almost scared of making any sudden movements or loud noises that might be startling.

Disoriented and overwhelmed by the new sounds and sensations the cub mewled in distress as it wiggled around Nala's hold, stretching its legs to try and find the ground.

Simba lowered his head and felt his heart skip a beat when the cub placed its small paws on his nose, causing a warm feeling to grow inside his chest and spread all over his body.

"It's a girl." Nala murmured, leaning her head forward to nuzzle Simba.

"A girl…"

Simba smiled proudly and softened his eyes at his daughter, not noticing the tears that had started to gather at the corner of his eyes.

A weak chuckle escaped him and Simba blissfully nuzzled Nala back.

"We have a daughter." Simba said in happy disbelief. "Thank you Nala."

They pressed their foreheads together and smiled at each other joyfully.

"I love you." Nala muttered contently, her blue eyes glistening despite her evident exhaustion.

Simba lied down next to Nala to be as close as possible to her and his daughter, still nuzzling her muzzle in gratitude.

"I love you too."

From beneath them their daughter continued mewling begging for attention, and as Nala resumed cleaning her fur Simba took the time to look closely at the cub. She seemed feisty and full of energy, eager to go and explore the world; Simba wasn't entirely sure if that came from him or Nala. Her eyes were still closed and would open in a few days, causing Simba to wonder what color could be hiding beneath those eyelids. Her fur was golden just like his, though slightly tempered with Nala's creamy hues, standing out brightly almost like the morning rays of the sun.

"We need to think of a name." Simba pointed out.

Nala nodded in agreement with a soft smile, gently picking their daughter by the scruff and placing her down next to her belly so she could have her first feed.

"Yeah, we do."

The moment their daughter latched on to her Nala breathed tiredly and lied her head down on the ground, hiding her face against Simba's mane.

"I'm a little tired now… can we think of a name when I wake up?" Nala mumbled as she yawned.

"Of course." Simba gladly complied, licking the top of Nala's head affectionately. "Rest as much as you want. I'll be here when you wake up."

Nala closed her eyes with a smile, feeling more than secure right where she was.

"Thank you." Nala managed to reply before falling asleep.

Simba lied his head down next to Nala's, so joyfully immersed in that moment that he forgot of the world around him.

* * *

 **You know I would think that Kiara's birth was a very important moment in Simba and Nala's life, and despite the fluff potential in that concept I haven't seen a single oneshot with that sort of theme. So I had the idea and felt like writing something sweet with Simba and Nala, so here we go! This was the result of that. I really hope you enjoyed reading this short piece, and if you did please let me know in a review!**


End file.
